Chapter 15
'''Chapter 15 '''of the Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There! manga. "Alnus Garrison" Plot When Piña Co Lada made the proclamation that she would follow Yōji Itami and the Third Recon Unit back to Japan, everyone in the room was shocked. The reason she gave was she was to personally apologize to Shunya Kengun for the blunder the members of the Rose-Order of Knights had caused. Trying to dissuade her from following, Itami told Pina that she would have to come alone so as to save time since he thought she wouldn't dare to follow if she didn't bring along some of her men as protection. However, her prompt response to follow suit surprised him further. It was decided that Hamilton Uno Ror would take the rein of command in Pina's absence while Bozes Co Palesti and Panache Fure Kalgi were both to maintain security of Italica. Both Bozes and Panache furiously objected to the idea of letting Pina enter enemy territory alone. This made Pina relent somewhat as she allowed Bozes to come along so as to apologize to the JSDF for her mistakes. With everything prepared in short order and the base informed of the approaching VIPs from the Empire, members of the Third Recon Team entered the vehicles together with Rory Mercury, Lelei La Lalena and Tuka Luna Marceau. Though wary, Pina and Bozes also entered the vehicle and took their seats. Pina was determined to stop any sort of military confrontation between the JSDF and the Empire. The travel didn't take long for the modern vehicles to travel from Italica to Alnus but both Pina and Bozes were both rattled by how fast the vehicles could manage to travel across long distances in such a short time after departure. As they enter the base compound, Pina witnessed the JSDF military running drills and new buildings. When she saw a team of soldiers training for indoor infiltration using assault rifles, she first mistaken all the JSDF soldiers to be mages as the rifles reminded her of the staffs used by mages. Lelei stepped up and explained that the rifles were not staffs but weapons known as "guns" or "rifles", a fact that shook Pina's will. Knowing that every single one of the JSDF soldiers come equipped with one and how they had actually been trained to use them efficiently made Pina understand the fundamental difference between the combats of the Special Region and those on the other side of the Gate. Following the realization that the guns were weapons, Pina pondered the possibility of her being able to use such fearsome weapons and the possibility of obtaining such a weapon. Lelei then told Pina that simply gaining guns would make no difference. Pina was baffled by Lelei before she was pointed towards a passing tank. Through the windows of the vehicles Pina and Bozes saw a contingent of tanks doing practice run across the plains of Alnus. The giant monstrosities had the two fixed in their seat as they saw how the tanks easily traversed across the rough landscape. Lelei explained that simply having guns would not give the Empire any edge they need because the JSDF simply has bigger guns at their disposal. Thinking back of the helicopters that appeared during the Siege of Italica and the brief display of military might at Alnus, Pina deduced that not even the finest craftsman nor a Dwarven smith would be able to make anything as terrifying. This eventually brought her to the question: what brought the JSDF to the Special Region? Lelei pointed out it was the Empire's actions which had angered the people on the other side of the Gate, describing it akin to stepping on a Griffin's tail. Bozes was furious that Lelei simply didn't care about the Empire's current situation but Lelei simply reminded her that the people of Rurudo did not belong to the Empire while Tuka happily announced that she was an elf. Rory simply smiled without answering. However, that made Pina realize one important fact: the Empire did not have the loyalty of everyone they governed. When the vehicles arrived at the buildings of the main base, Itami and the members of Third Recon had to leave Pina and Bozes to take care of their own business while leaving another female soldier to attend to the two guests. The two were led into a room and found themselves astonished by some of the things the JSDF brought from Japan. The two were particularly fascinated by a plastic table, thinking that it was made from some sort of beetle by some unparalleled craftsman. It wasn't long before Kōichirō Hazama and Akira Yanagida both entered the room with several other JSDF military personnel behind them. Lelei also joined the meeting to act as a translator for the two groups. The meeting began with a short introduction of both parties and some advice of how to properly addressing the persons of both sides. Pina first expressed her intention of pursuing a full pardon regarding Itami's treatments when captured by her Rose-Order of Knights. When Hazama expressed that should the treaty would cause any sort of problem with Pina's father, emperor Molt Sol Augustus, then the JSDF would reconsider the terms of the treaty once more. Mistaking the words to be a threat that Hazama was actually planning to use the situation as a stepping board to initiate an attack on Italica, Pina tried to voice her concern to be suddenly cut off by Yanagida asking just what exactly did they do to Itami back in Italica. Both Pina and Bozes were shocked so bad by the sudden turn of events that they could not dare utter a word, the fear clearly shown on their faces. However, Yanagida was told to lay off the pressure on the ladies before he could get much further but his expression exposed that he had already made the Pina and Bozes realize that he was already on to them. In the Alnus Base's mess hall, the Third Recon members finally get some well deserved rest from all the hectic situations ever since they left for Italica. Some of them discussed about how Kuribayashi wrecked her rifle back at the siege and reminded that Itami was to present himself in front of the Japanese Diet the following day. The man who was the center of the discussion worked alone in the office to finish all the paperwork, resulting in the unfortunate consequences of missing dinner. Just as Itami wondered what he should do in the meantime, his cell phone lighted up. Checking the list of missed calls, Itami noticed two names. The names were Risa and Tarō Kanō. Category:Manga